


Last Dance with you

by Uwuu



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, I don’t know what I am doing, Inspired by Big Bang, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwuu/pseuds/Uwuu
Summary: Being in a prom makes us happy except for this one student.





	Last Dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Play Last Dance by Big Bang. Wrote this because I can't sleep.

Being in a prom makes us happy except for this one student. Everything was peaceful until they were asked to dance together.

~I knew forever  
Love is falling, too.  
Now even that common friend  
He's leaving.  
I am getting older  
I think he's grown up.  
Why are you so nervous?~

Mashi was dancing with his partner for the night, Jihoon, when he saw Junkyu at the corner, he was eating all of the foods in the table. 

~People today  
Staying in the past  
The world is without me  
It's going well.  
I am still young  
I do not think it's iron.  
Why are you so stupid?~

Then Mashi whispered something to Jihoon and went to talk to him. When he reached junkyu, “Hey kyu, would you mind going outside with me and talk for a little while?” asked Mashi. “Oh hey Mashiho, wait, I just need to finish this one.”

~Without anything  
Just when I was happy  
Sounds like it's been a while.  
Yeah too far~

After Junkyu finished his food they went outside and started talking about what is happening on their lives. Suddenly, Junkyu asked, “Would you like to take a dance with me?”

“I would love to.” Mashi said

~I'm gone.  
I do not remember.  
Everything is first time.  
Just be happy.  
In those days memories  
I still have a dream.  
Where to go now?~

While dancing outside under the stars, Junkyu was humming Big Bang’s Last Dance.

~I sing this song  
I'll be back to you.  
You were beautiful  
If you can see it again  
I hear you and this song  
The last dance.  
Remember this moment  
Whenever  
Just one last dance~

Junkyu leans toward Mashi’s ear and said,  
“Thank you for accepting this dance with me” 

~It becomes a dim light  
Through the stars  
You are also this star.  
He beckons.  
I am alone.  
Does it look lonely  
Why do I cry like this?~

Then Mashi asked, “Why are you thanking me, you just want to dance with me right?”

~Without anything  
Just when I was happy  
It looks like yesterday.  
I went too far~

Junkyu then answered, “Yeah, just one last dance with you.”, while forcing a smile.  
Mashi is confused ‘Why is he saying it like we’re not seeing each other again’

They stopped dancing

~I do not remember.  
Everything is first time.  
Just be happy.  
In those days memories  
I still have a dream.  
Where you are now~

Junkyu continued, “Mashi promise me that you will love Jihoon forever and to not look for me, forget about me because I’m just gonna say it this day that....”

“I love you”

Junkyu’s eyes were twinkling while saying those words knowing that Mashi has Jihoon in his life and he will not be accepted by him.

~I sing this song  
I'll be back to you.  
You were beautiful  
If you can see it again  
I hear you and this song  
The last dance.  
Remember this moment  
Whenever  
Just one last dance~

Mashi was shocked, his best friend just confessed to him.  
“I-I — “ Mashi stutters while looking down.

~Music continues to flow~

Junkyu stopped him and continued, “I knew from the start when you saw him you were completely in love with him, I couldn’t do anything since you are really happy when you’re talking to him, when we are together our topic is all about him.”

~Here waiting for you~

He continued while crying, “I want us to be happy but when you’re with him you’re more than happy, when you’re on a date you don’t know how hard it was being bullied by many people, I guess that you don’t need me, the world doesn’t even need me here.”

~Give me a chance~

Mashi exclaimed, “what are you sayin-“

~Please only once~

He was cutted by junkyu, “I know, I know that I’m so stupid.” while chuckling, “but I just want to say that you are so beautiful.”

~I promise~

“But can you give me a chance to sing this song for you?”

~I will not be long~

He reached for their hands, “Of course”, while putting their foreheads together 

“I sing this song  
I'll be back to you  
You were beautiful  
If you can see it again  
I hear you and this song  
The last dance  
Remember this moment  
Whenever  
Just one last dance”

“I guess I went too far. Holding hands, last night dancing with you under the stars, and my one last night, it does not match our world since I am just a common friend out there.” Junkyu said

~Hold hands with you  
Last night dancing~

“But-“ Junkyu stopped him and said, “Go back to him please, this is my last wish.”

~Brilliant  
One last smile  
Red chinoso~

Mashi went back inside while junkyu stayed outside hurting himself inside instead.

~An unknown trance  
I saw and felt  
It does not match the world~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made a story like this. It is because I was inspired on what is happening to them these days and I was inspired by Big Bang's Last Dance.


End file.
